tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fürstentum Vestfalen
Księstwo Vestfalii - państwo ze stolicą w Vestburgu, graniczące z Republiką Goblińską, rządzone przez Księcia Mikołaja Lotga II (Prinz Klaus von Lotgen II), słynące z ogromnej siły tamtejszego rycerstwa, najznamienitszych spośród Mistrzy Mieczy i w większości niezbyt urodziwych kobiet. Boryka się jednak z problemem zacofania magicznego, bezprawia na głównych traktach handlowych (za sprawą goblinów jak i ludzi) oraz faktu stanowienia naturalnego terytorium dla licznych typów szczególnie groźnych bestii, np. trolli. Historia thumb|270px|Flaga Fürstentum VestfalenKsięstwo Vestfalli wywodzi się od jednego z ludów zamieszkujących niegdyś krainy centralne - Germanów. Funkcjonowali oni na wybrzeżu ukrywając się w lasach, oddając cześć swoim bożkom i napadając karawany kupieckie Kartonigi. Nie brali czynnego udziały w wojnie przeciwko mocarstwu, lecz kiedy państwo ich nieprzyjaciół zaczęło chylić się ku upadkowi, germańscy wojownicy przystąpili do rozciągania swoich terytoriów na wschód. Na gruzach prastarej kultury światła, dzikie plemię rozwinęło się technicznie i przyjęło wiarę w Światłość. W miarę rozwoju coraz dalej wysuniętych od rodowitych ziem, Dojcze, jak zwano ich w Republice Piowskiej natknęli się na klany goblinów, które stawiły im zdecydowany opór. Wojna trwała długo i wyniszczała obie strony konfliktu. Ostatecznie ówczesny władca Vestfalii i gobliński lider Sznipyl zdecydowali się na zawieszenie broni, co wzbudziło pogardę dla księstwa u możnych Panów Republikańskich, wobec czego zmusili oni Pia do odmowy koronacji lidera frakcji.thumb|270px|Godło Fürstentum Vestfalen Zawieszenie trwa od ok. 300 lat, żadna ze stron nie wystąpiła jednak z inicjatywą o zarządzanie pokoju. O walkach świadczą ruiny licznych fortec na granicach obydwu państw. Co jakiś czas poszukiwacze przygód, żądni chwały dojczowscy rycerze, lub goblińscy wojownicy chcący wymusić na pobratymcach uznanie udają się ku nim, rozbijając obozy i tocząc niewielkie potyczki. W późniejszym okresie na wybrzeże zawitali Bambarczycy, pragnąc zdobyć Stettin. Po długim oblężeniu wycofali się, a frakcje są dziś wobec siebie neutralne. W obliczu braku większego zagrożenia, Dojcze rozwijali swoje państwo - budowali kolejne fortece, ponieważ umiłowali walkę rozwijali różnorakie sztuki z tym związane (szczególnie upodobali sobie duże miecze), odkryli liczne kopalnie żelaza na swoich i goblińskich terytoriach, rozwinęli wspaniałą kulturę gotycką, uprawiali ziemię z przeciętnymi rezultatami. Formował się feudalizm. Dzięki kopalniom wszczęto wymianę handlową, lecz przez słabą flotę, kraj okazał się mało postępowy. O ile w dziedzinie wojskowości i zaangażowania społeczeństwa bił rekordy, o tyle przez ogólne odcięcie nie był w stanie rozwijać się szerzej w nauce, co doprowadziło do kompletnego zacofania w dziedzinie magii. Dziś księstwo stara się nawiązać relację z Rzerzuchą oraz wydaje bardzo dużą część skarbu państwa na towary magiczne, np. eliksiry. Ta forma uzależnienia jest jedną ze składowych bogactwa magów. Państwo trwa nieprzerwanie od długiego czasu, lecz nigdy nie zbliżyło się do siły i bogactwa Kartonigi, która zajmując zachodnie wybrzeże przez długie lata tępiła licznie żyjące tam bestie, charakterystyczne dla tego konkretnego obszaru. W wyniku podbicia mocarstwa przez Pia i dzikie ludy, na terenie dzisiejszego Księstwa nastąpił spadek aktywności człowieka, wobec czego od nowa rozwinąć się mogły populacje dzikich stworzeń. Stanowią dziś one poważny problem dla kraju Dojczów. Do najbardziej uciążliwych zaliczyć można trolle, wargi, ropuchy złe, ptaki mori, ścierwożery kopalne, waeroa kohuru i istoty określane mianem Diabłów z Vestfalii. Po zdobyciu wpływów przez rycerstwo Dojczów, zostali oni Panami ziemskimi, lecz biedniejszymi niż w innych państwach oraz bardzo licznymi. Spowodowało to powstanie dużej ilości małych dworków lub też bardzo niewielkich twierdz będących charakterystycznym znakiem Vestfalii. Ekonomia Państwo oparło swoją ekonomię o rolnictwo i liczne kopalnie stali. Dość duży dochód przynoszą także trofea myśliwskie. Chłopi mają obowiązek do oddawania części plonów i płacenia podatku, w Vestfalii nie funkcjonuje jednak pańszczyzna. Praca w kopalniach jest natomiast podstawową formą kary. Przez niestabilność gruntów, brak opieki zdrowotnej, zagrożenie ze strony ścierwożerów kopalnych i niezwykle duże zapotrzebowanie kraju na ten surowiec, co wymusza zbyt długi czas pracy, niemożliwy do skrócenia dodatkową siłą roboczą spośród chłopów, monarcha w bliżej nieokreślonym momencie historii kraju zdecydował się na system gwarantujący posłusznym obywatelom wolność od tego zadania, jednocześnie skrajnie surowy dla przestępców winnych choćby najmniejszych wykroczeń. Więźniowie pracują przez ok. 18 godzin dziennie przy niewielkim wyżywieniu, z prawem do jednego dnia wolnego w tygodniu. Różni się czas ograniczenia wolności. Dla przykładu winni drobnych kradzieży spędzają w obozach 3 tygodnie. Pozwoliło to na ograniczenie przestępczości powodowanej ogólną biedą społeczeństwa Księstwa. Naturalnym zjawiskiem jest duża śmiertelność wśród kopaczy. Nikt nie podejmuje żadnych kroków do jej ograniczenia, a władze odpowiadają na problem stwierdzeniem, wedle którego "jeśli nie złamiesz prawa nic złego cię nie czeka". Do wydobycia zmusza się także gobliny złapane na terytorium Dojczów. Społeczeństwo W społeczeństwie panuje typowy dla feudalizmu podział na stany. Wyróżnia się w nim chłopstwo, mieszczaństwo, duchowieństwo i rycerstwo. Zmiana stanu nie jest możliwa z wyjątkiem trzech przypadków: * chęci wstąpienia do stanu duchownego, * szczególnej zasługi na rzecz Księstwa, co otwiera drogę do szlachectwa, * wstąpienia przez chłopa w szeregi knechtów - jest wtedy traktowany jak mieszczanin. Obywatele Vestfalii w większości szanują swoje pochodzenie, nie wyrażają woli sprzeciwu wobec władzy. Kulturowo cechuje ich posłuszeństwo i pracowitość. Niestety przez długotrwałą biedę nabyli silne skłonności do kradzieży oraz w mniejszym stopniu szanują życie drugiego człowieka, zwłaszcza jeśli nie jest Dojczem. Chłopstwo Najniżej postawiony stan. Posiadają swoje ziemie na własność z ograniczeniem - władca ma prawo do dowolnego dysponowania nimi. Określone obszary, na których leżą gospodarstwa pracują ze wskazania Wielkiego Księcia Vestfalii na rzecz wskazanych majątków rycerzy lub miast. Jedno dziecko z każdej chłopskiej rodziny musi zostać knechtem do końca życia, zdobywając tym status mieszczanina. W przypadku wyrażenia takiej chęci przez kolejnego potomnego, spotyka się on z kapitanem straży, a następnie jeśli zdobędzie jego aprobatę z rycerzem, który podejmuje decyzję. Rolnikom nie wolno opuszczać terenów swoich ziem bez pozwolenia lub rozkazu rycerza albo głowy państwa. Żyją na biednych gospodarstwach w dużych skupiskach aby łatwiej się chronić. Mieszczaństwo Osoby uprawnione do mieszkania w mieście. Za pozwoleniem gubernatora mogą otwierać sklepy, warsztaty itd. Mają prawo do nauki rzemiosł, jeśli są w stanie opłacić naukę lub zostaną wsparci finansowo w tym celu przez rycerza. Obowiązuje ich sześcioletnia zasadnicza służba wojskowa. Przy specjalnym wezwaniu, zatwierdzonym przez zarządcę miasta muszą dołączyć do armii także na dłuższy okres czasu. Dalej żyją dość biednie, ale przy wyższym standardzie niż chłopi. Wszyscy Knechci podczas służby są traktowani jako przedstawiciele tej grupy, lecz z oczywistych względów nigdy nie mogą zająć się życiem typowo miejskim. Duchowieństwo Kapłani światła. Są utrzymywani przez państwo, obowiązuje ich życie w ubóstwie w przyświątynnych plebaniach. Potrafią posługiwać się magią światła w bardzo niewielkim stopniu. Dzielą się na kleryków, kapłanów Światła, arcykapłanów Światła i arcykapłanów Najwyższego Zgromadzenia. Decyzję o przyjęciu kandydata podejmują uprawnieni arcykapłani, jeśli chętny zyska wcześniej zgodę zwykłego kapłana. Rycerstwo Duma narodu Dojczów. Więcej w artykule o jednostce. Wojsko Regularna armia księstwa * Knechci '- ciężka piechota wyposażona w wysokiej klasy pancerze, miecze oraz tarcze; trzon armii Księstwa, jednostka rozwinięta dzięki wsparciu instruktorów odpowiedzialnych za armię króla Gatamona * 'Landsknechci '- elita pośród knechtów, wyposażona w wielkie miecze charakterystyczne dla frakcji; przez swoją specyfikę występuje we wsparciu ze swoim podstawowym typem, tworząc uzupełnienie znacznie podnoszące atrybuty ofensywne jak i defensywne formacji * 'Łucznicy '- przeciętni łucznicy z Vestfalii, często korzystają z płonących strzał * '''Wielcy Kusznicy Pól Vestfalii '- elitarna jednostka walcząca na dystans, dysponuje najwyższej klasy wyposażeniem, uzyskana dzięki wsparciu instruktorów odpowiedzialnych za armię króla Gatamona * 'Rycerstwo '- duma armii Księstwa, pionierzy pośród piechurów całego ŚWIATA, dawniej przodujące także jako ciężka kawaleria, na ich podstawie utworzono nowatorskie jednostki Republiki Frambolskiej, które zdołały prześcignąć ich w tym wymiarze * '''Chłopi - zaciągani do wojska bez przeszkolenia w sytuacjach kryzysowych * Poborowi - mieszczanie, którzy otrzymali pewne przeszkolenie w walce, posiadający wojskowe, słabsze od tego należącego do knechtów wyposażenie; na co dzień funkcjonują jako cywile, mają jednak obowiązek bronić kraju w razie potrzeby oraz pomagać regularnym żołnierzom w realizacji prostszych zadań * Artylerzyści - żołnierze odpowiedzialni za obsługę machin wojennych * Kawalerzyści - prosta, skuteczna, liczna lekka kawaleria, zaciągana pośród mieszczan; o ich wartości decydują przede wszystkim uzyskane przez wieki hodowli cechy naturalne koni Dojczów oraz niewielkie obciążenie * Gońcy leśni - jednostki przystosowane do walki w lasach i puszczach, posiadają rozległą wiedzę myśliwską, potrafią wykrywać uciekinierów, bandytów i formacje partyzanckie * Włócznicy - przeciętni włócznicy z Vestfalii * Trolle niewolnicy - potężne, włochate, silnie terytorialne bestie chwytane przez rycerstwo, a następnie skuwane i w razie potrzeby napuszczane, rzadziej trenowane do ataku na wroga * Wargi - sporych gabarytów, silne, agresywne psy o czarnym umaszczeniu, trenowane do walki z wrogiem i zadań myśliwskich; przed powstaniem niezależnego państwa rasy goblinów wykorzystywane także przez nie; szybkie, nieustraszone, o wysokiej odporności na ból, siłą uścisku szczęki nieznacznie przewyższają hieny, z łatwością budzą strach; są znaczącą zaletą militarną, ale także i utrudnieniem dla sprawnego funkcjonowania Księstwa; ich trenerzy pilnie strzegą swoich sekretów zapewniając państwu wyłączność tego typu jednostek, występują ponadto tylko na obszarze zajmowanym przez Dojczów * Balisty - chętnie wykorzystywane przez Dojczów, dla Vestfalii charakteryzuje je wysoka jakość, powszechność i stosunkowo niskie ceny * Katapulty * Trebusze Formacje powstałe w wyniku destabilizacji struktur zarządzania * Szakale '''- żołnierze zwerbowani pośród schwytanych przestępców, anarchistów z RP bądź weteranów zdolnych do prowadzenia działań dywersyjnych lub skutecznej walki z nieprzyjacielem; formacja dysponuje głównie bronią obuchową, łukami oraz pancerzami wykonywanymi ze skór zwierząt i zdobycznych elementów pancerzy; powierza się im przede wszystkim porwania, dywersję, grabież, szabrownictwo, prostsze do wykonania zabójstwa, ataki partyzanckie, handel na czarnym rynku, niekiedy szpiegostwo; cechują się sporą uniwersalnością (złodzieje, paserzy, rozbójnicy, wojownicy, stosunkowo wykwalifikowani zabójcy itd.); otrzymują wolność po zakończeniu służby, udziały w łupach - różne w zależności od danej bandy, a także sporą swobodę działania, władze wykazują mniejszą konsekwencję w karaniu ich występków; odznaczają się fioletowymi chustami przypominającymi późniejsze bandany; żartobliwie określają się mianem "Gwardii Wersalskiej"; etnicznie zdecydowaną większość stanowią ludzie, lecz można znaleźć wśród nich także gobliny * '''Jeźdźcy wargów - szakale, którym powierzono prowadzenie wargów w bitwie, zajęcie to po dziś dzień jest wyjątkowo ryzykowne, powierzono je przestępcom by uzyskać wysoką liczbę jednostek tego typu przy oszczędności życia niechętnych ku temu, prawych obywateli * Oddziały niewolników * Milicje wiejskie * Gildia nadzorców - gildia knechtów oraz gońców leśnych odpowiedzialna za możliwie najefektywniejsze rozlokowywanie niewolników według potrzeb danego obszaru, zakłada współpracę między poszczególnymi jednostkami w poszukiwaniu uciekinierów * Łowcy smoków - wolni emigranci z Espadry przybyli na ziemie Księstwa z ambicją zarobkowania na szczególnie wymagających zadaniach myśliwskich, np. pozyskiwaniu skór trolli; na ogół nie są wspierani przez władze, lecz pomagają Dojczom dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i statusu społecznego * Raubritterzy '''- szakale arystokraci, przyjęci na powrót wygnańcy oraz schwytani rycerze innych narodowości Specjalizacje * '''Mistrz Miecza - Dojcze są doskonałymi miecznikami, od strony technicznej i poziomu przeciętnych adpetów przodują na arenie międzynarodowej, wypracowali własny typ tej broni - Zweihänder * Kawaleria - Księstwo posiada dobrą kawalerię, dawniej wiodło prym w zastosowaniu tego typu jednostek, zostało jednak prześcignięte przez Republikę Frambolską * Piechota - piechota Księstwa posiada status jakościowo najlepszej na ŚWIECIE, rozwija własne metody oraz korzysta na spuściźnie króla Gatamona * Trudny teren - większość obszaru Księstwa jest kłopotliwa dla sprawnego funkcjonowania ludzi - ziemie kraju obfitują w zagrożenia ze strony samowolnych band goblinów oraz charakterystycznych, niebezpiecznych typów zwierząt zamieszkujących puszcze, pokrywające znaczną część państwa; w połączeniu z zimnym, deszczowym klimatem budzi to niechęć potencjalnych najeźdźców * Trenerzy bestii - armia korzysta z pomocy zwierząt bądź potworów dzięki własnym metodom szkoleniowym, wobec wyjątkowych dla siebie typów istot * Cechy narodowe - posłuszeństwo, zorganizowanie, wiara w panującą dynastię, perfekcjonizm, pedantyzm, nienawiść do Frambolczyków, przekonanie o swojej wyższości * Cechy ludzkie - wysokie morale, dążenie do władzy, duma, skłonność do częstego popełniania swoich błędów jako naród na przestrzeni lat, powodowana krótkim okresem życia * Zachodnie wybrzeże - bardzo dobrze przygotowane do defensywy ze względu bliskości Republiki Frambolskiej * Zamki - w państwie gęsto pobudowano zamki * Mury - Dojcze są dobrymi konstruktorami murów obronnych, przykuwają do tego szczególną uwagę Najważniejsze lokacje * Vestburg - stolica państwa * Stettin * Marienburg * Thorn * Altes Lager * Hochburg Zorn * Klasztor Światła - stolica duchowieństwa Światłości w kraju * Ruiny - pozostałości po starych twierdzach i wieżach strażniczych i innych fortyfikacjach na granicy Republiki Goblińskiej i Księstwa Vestfalii * Czarna Puszcza - puszcza przy granicy, zagradza dostęp z Goblintown * Richtig Bierbrauerai - największy browar w kraju, ulokowany w Stettinie, piwo tego producenta (Richtig Bier) jest znane i cenione na całym świecie * Bergwerk Osten - największa kopalnia stali na świecie z wyłączeniem krasnoludzkich Kultura, symbole narodowe i zwyczaje * Obchody upadku Kartonigi * Biczowanie skazańca, który odpracował swoją winę zanim opuści tereny kopalni - blizny mają stanowić świadectwo o tym, że odzyskał czystość wobec prawa * Częste organizowanie turniejów rycerskich, w których między sobą mogą pojedynkować się także knechci * Udział w obrzędach związanych z kultem Światłości wraz ze wschodami słońca * Uroczystość Nocy Oświecenia * Demonstracyjne przemarsze wojsk * Przekazywanie opowieści o wielkich czynach armii, zwłaszcza rycerstwa * Picie piwa każdego szóstego dnia tygodnia * Kultywowanie szamańskich tradycji wśród goblinów * Wyprawy ku ruinom * Uroczystości związane z rocznicami przyjęcia do służby wojskowej * Święto Gwiazd zwane "Dniem Księcia" * Wychwalanie narodu hymnami odśpiewywanymi na placach miast każdego zmierzchu * Potępiana przez władzę "Noc ku czci Tysiąca Monet", w której złodzieje przekradają się między strażami i rozpalają magiczne ognie na szczytach wież szydząc z władzy, co roku przypada w innym momencie, informacje o nim rozprowadza się nielegalnie w karczmach * Dzień pogardliwie określany "Dniem Ostatniego Kilofa", w którym ludzie mogą domagać się wyzwolenia jakiegoś więźnia * Uroczystość Nocy Purpurowego Księżyca, podczas której księżyc widziany z Vestfalii przyjmuje purpurową barwę, uważa się to za błogosławieństwo dla narodu Dojczów * Potępiany przez władzę "Okres Najwyższej Pełni", w którym samobójcy lub żądni przygód knechci udają się do lasów, aby stanąć przeciwko "Diabłom z Vestfalii" - spotkania te kończą się śmiercią w cierpieniach śmiałka, ogarnięciem przez obłęd lub pożądanym otrzymaniem Błogosławieństwa Pierwszego Szamana, za sprawą którego Dojcz zyskuje bardzo wysokie możliwości fizyczne, uzdrowienie ciała oraz obdarzenie czarem Wairua Koa do końca swojego życia, zdarza się to bardzo rzadko. * We fladze i godle kraju barwa czarna symbolizuje siłę, fioletowa szlachetność, a złota Światłość. Informacje dodatkowe * W Vestfalii najpopularniejszym i najbardziej lubianym napojem jak w w większości państw jest piwo * W kulturze ludzi można zaobserwować fascynację i oddawanie czci zwyczajom szamanów goblinów * Obecny Książę dąży do jednolitego wizerunku wojsk, wobec czego wszyscy knechci muszą przyozdabiać swoje pancerze żółtą - utożsamianą ze złotą odzieżą, otrzymują także żółte tarcze * Obszary, które zajmuje państwo są niezwykle obfite w deszcze Theme }} Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Vestfalia